Don't Pea in the Pool
Don't Pea in the Pool is an achievement that is unlockable in the iOS, PlayStation Vita, Android, and PC versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It is worth 10 points on Game Center. In order to complete it, the player must complete a Pool level without planting peashooting plants. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of the rule "Don't Pee in the Pool", a common rule in public pools, and "pea," referring to the plants that must not be used in order to get this achievement. Strategies This is a very simple achievement to unlock, but there is little point in trying it until you beat Adventure Mode. However, once you do, all that is necessary is to replace Peashooters with Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults, Cactus, and/or Melon-pults. Cattails are also good to use, since they can attack every lane, but this is not recommended for Pool's Closed. Chompers can work too since they are a replacement and can be used for this achievement before finishing Adventure Mode. If you have a Coffee Bean, you can use Scaredy-shrooms, Puff-shrooms, Sea-shrooms (if you want to plant in the water), or Fume-shrooms. It is possible to get this and the achievement Pool's Closed, by using area of effect plants such as Starfruits and Gloom-shrooms alongside the pool. Overall, you should try for this achievement on Level 3-1 after completing Adventure Mode at least once. You can still earn the achievement without finishing Adventure Mode on any pool level by using Chompers, Lily Pads and Wall-nuts, since they protect the Chomper. It is hard but you can use just explosive plants and some Lily Pads to complete this, though it can give you the achievement. Completing Survival: Pool or Survival: Pool (Hard) will also work as well. If you are going to replace pea-shooting plants with lobbed-shot plants, do not attempt to complete Don't Pea in the Pool on a level that includes Dolphin Rider Zombies, since they can dodge lobbed shots, due to their speed. However, you can use Tall-nuts. Also, you can find many Peashooter-less strategies on the Last Stand strategy page. If the player is feeling up to a challenge, this can be completed immediately after the Jalapeno is acquired by loading up on instant kill plants. Make sure to have bought Pool Cleaners as well just in case. Completing the mini-game Buttered Popcorn will also get you this achievement because you can only use Cob Cannons. Trivia *The player cannot get this in Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick or ZomBotany 2 in the Game of the Year Version. *If a Day level is played without pea-shooting plants, there is a very slight chance that the player will get this achievement. *Upon playing the first I, Zombie level, there is an extremely rare chance that the game will give the player this achievement. *The pea in the icon is a slightly different shade of green than a normal pea. Video walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Achievement - Don't Pea in The Pool (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.63|By See also *Pool *Peashooting plants *Adventure Mode ru:Нет_горошин_в_бассейне How would you rate Don't Pea in the Pool's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:IOS achievements Category:Steam achievements Category:PlayStation Vita achievements Category:Nook and Android achievements Category:Pool Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West